vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Car Accidents
The first car accident happened on May 23, 2009. Miranda Sommers-Gilbert and Grayson Gilbert drowned, while their adoptive daughter, Elena Gilbert survived thanks to Stefan Salvatore. The''' second car accident 'occured in October 2010. Matt and Elena were driving in his truck, on their way back to Mystic Falls. However, Rebekah was in their way and Matt swerved, driving over the bridge. Matt was unconscious, and Elena tried to wake him up. Soon, Stefan came and wanted to save Elena first, but she insisted that he had to save Matt, just like Grayson had said to him during their accident. He saved Matt, but was too late to save Elena and she died. Later, Meredith told Damon that she gave her vampire blood to heal her, due to a cerebral hemorrhage (bleeding of the brain). At the Mystic Falls Hospital, Elena awakens as a vampire in transition. The Accidents Elena was at a school party and called her mom, telling her that she needed to come home from the school party because of Matt talking about marriage, having children, thinking that she might break up with him. Later, she is spotted walking alone on the highway. Damon was lying in the middle of the road and upon seeing her, he thought that she was Katherine. Her parents arrived, but before she left, he compelled her to forget that they even met, mainly because Damon didn't want anyone to know that he had arrived in town yet. Elena's dad was driving the car, when suddenly he drove off the bridge. Stefan was nearby and he wanted to save Elena's dad first, but he insisted that Stefan save Elena first. Stefan carried her to the shore and when he came back for Elena's parents, it was already too late and they had drowned. It was later revealed that Damon witnessed the recovery of Elena's parents bodies. This happened again caused by Rebekah, Elena died and became a vampire. In ''Stay, it was revealed that Grayson planned a surprise trip to their Lake House. However they never made it due to taking the bridge after an storm took down an tree on the most direct route. This explains why they took Wickery Bridge that night. The storm also explains why there was no brake marks on the road. It was also revealed that the urgent message that Miranda left for Sheriff Forbes was because she wanted her to bust Jeremy for smoking. Trivia * This second accident mirrors the one with Elena, Grayson and Miranda. * Elena dies in the same manner as she did in The Struggle. * This second accident marks Elena's second accident while driving over Wickery Bridge in a car. Gallery |-|2009= Carbottomoftheriver3x22.png Cargilberts3x22.png Damoncompell3x22.png Damonelena3x22.png Damonf3x22.png Damonspotselena3x22.png Elena3. 1.png Elena 322 x1.jpg Grayson3. 1.png Grayson3x22.png LASTWORDS.jpg Miranda3x22.png RestInPeace.jpg Roaddamon3x22.png Stefansave3x22.png 6X14-2-Elena.jpg |-|2010= rebekah.3x22.png|Rebekah standing in their way truckwickery3x22.png|Falling off the bridge truck3x22.png|Truck at the bottom of the river elenamatt3x22.png|Elena and Matt in the truck elenawakematt3x22.png|Elena trying to wake up Matt stefansaveagain3x22.png|Stefan comes to save her hmifirst3x22.png|Elena wants him to save Matt,first elenadrowned3x22.png|Elena drowned Elena in transition.png|Elena in the hospital about to wake up See Also Category:Events Category:Featured Articles Category:Season 1 Events Category:Season 3 Events